


Hey, Dad. I Really Miss You...

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Spider-Son Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Field Trip, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Peter's class takes a field trip to the Compound to see a memorial for the Avengers, recently opened for the public.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spider-Son Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780777
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Hey, Dad. I Really Miss You...

Peter's class was having a field trip to the newly renovated Avengers' Compound. Of course, Peter had the same level pass as Morgan Stark, seeing as Tony thought of him as his other child. Morgan and Pepper both agreed with Tony on that and were glad to have Peter in the family. It was nice for Peter, as he had lost his Aunt to cancer recently. He stayed at the tower with them now, helping around the Compound and training while he was masked. 

However, that was not the problem. The problem was of another origin. The Academic Decathalon team was coming on said field trip, and they would be going through the Avengers' hall. It held memorials for his dad in there, and he would totally cry because they had to find out 10 Avenger's stories of what happened. He knew the stories of many of these heroes however, he didn't want to go through the memories of The Dusting.

Flash was also going to be on the trip, so that made it that much better. He knew Flash would say something about his tears, and was dreading that. After all, his whole family would be there. He generally hoped Flash had a decent gravestone picked out, as he would die. Just because Tony was... It didn't mean Flash wouldn't get a free pass. 

His whole family was very over-protective of him, including Loki. He had created an illusion and teleported at the last second when Thanos attacked him. He had returned after the battle was over, and stayed for a while. Nat was revived when they returned the stones, Red Skull had said that it was a 'soul for a soul'. Loki and Nat were the main ones that could maim Flash without remorse.

And now he was boarding a yellow bus. He sat next to MJ and Ned, thinking about how his dad would totally mess up their names on purpose. He would call Ned, Ted, and MJ, AJ. He could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes, and hated it. He hated that Thanos had caused his family to be disturbed. 

He wiped his eyes before anyone could see and stared out the windows. He saw an Iron Man tribute on the side of a building, and that didn't help. He also had Alpha level clearance, whereas a normal intern had Theta clearance. So, yeah, that would give Flash something else to be annoying about. He would probably say something about how he 'hacked the Avengers' Base!'

* * *

He was right, Flash would be immature about it. He had done exactly as Peter predicted. Mr, Harrington turned a blind eye to it, and Peter was slightly upset. However, immediately after, the intern that led their tour had announced the Avengers' hate towards bullies. That soothed him, and he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to save it to his folder labeled 'Evidence'. That way, if they tried to say she didn't warn them, he would have proof.

After everyone had been scanned, they headed towards the Memorial Museum. Peter was extremely nervous about this, as he didn't want to have a panic attack today. He knew his mother, siblings, aunt, and uncles were watching him just in case. He smiled at the camera, which blinked in return. This reassured him, as his family was there. Peter started at Thor's exhibit. knowing it would make him cry the least.

He wrote down notes on parts he had missed, then filled in everything from Thor's perspective. He then moved on to the next least triggering exhibit, which happened to be Clint's. Clint's did have Natasha's death, but it didn't matter, due to her being back. He wrote notes on what happened during Vormir, as he wasn't there during that. He wrote about them attempting to sacrifice themselves, the other stopping them. A single tear dropped onto his paper at how ready his aunt and uncle were to lay down their lives.

Then, he moved on to Loki's. It was about how he was trapped in a time void for what was five years on Earth, but 20 minutes for him. He explained that he had tried to return to Midgard and find his brother as soon as possible. He explained how he had helped them as much as he could during the battle, fighting the backup camps scattered around their battleground. He wrote down that as well. He then moved to Nat's exhibit.

Nat described their brainstorming and how they realized that 2011 had three stones all in the same place. She then explained how Scott came to them, and his theory on time travel. Then it went into the lees cheerful part. The part on Vormir from Nat's view. He didn't want to read it but didn't want his grade to drop for leaving it out. He settled on reading it as this was 50 percent of their U.S. History grade. He read through Nat's thoughts during all of this and went to write it. He hadn't realized he had been crying until his pencil poked a hole through that page. 

He sighed and took notes on his phone, allowing it to dry. He then moved on to another section that would be easy-ish. His own. Or, rather, Spider-Man's. He sighed and didn't even look at the plaque with all the information he had given out. He wrote about how he felt during The Dusting, and how he felt when Tony died. Another set of tears joined the paper. He also wrote about the battle on Titan with the Guardians and him becoming an Avenger. He had to write something positive or else he would be crying even more.

He looked at the back when he noticed he could ink on the other side of the page. He saw he had to... no... A whole page about Tony Stark. It was required or they would get an F. Something about 'needing to know about the man who saved them from Thanos'. He just went over to Tony's exhibit. He placed his hand on the stone, mumbling something in Italian to him:

_"Hey papà. Come va lassù?"_ (Hey, Dad. How's it going up there?) asked the young orphan. _"La mamma è stata davvero preoccupata per noi e un ragazzo di nome Harley ha visitato. Comunque, Nick mi ha reclutato in alcune missioni invisibili. Spero che tu sia orgoglioso di me, papà ... Mi manchi. Cavolo, ci manchi tutti. Non preoccuparti di Morgan o Pepper, li proteggerò,"_ (Mom's been really worried about us, and a boy named Harley visited. Anyways, Nick has recruited me on some stealth missions. I hope you are proud of me, dad... I miss you. Heck, we all miss you. Don't worry about Morgan or Pepper, I'll protect them,) he said, sighing at the end. A tear rolled down his cheek, and Flash came over. He heard Peter mumbling something he didn't understand, so he pushed him.

"Watch it, Orphan. This probably costs more than you!" snickered Flash. The bully began to read when Peter sat down on the side of the exhibit. Security knew he was Tony's son, so they didn't care. However, Flash didn't. Tears rolled Peter's cheeks, heavier this time. He held in sobs and sat there. He was so lost in grief he didn't hear Flash calling the security over and pointing at him. They didn't understand, they just saw their boss' kid crying. They called Peper and Morgan down, and Peter was still zoned out. Flash misinterpreted this as punishment for him and yelled out at Peter.

"HA! See, Penis? They're calling the Starks to get you out!" Flash exclaimed. He suddenly felt his arms being pulled behind his back and metal being placed on his wrists. Peter snapped back in when Flash shouted in his ear. Flash began spitting lies toward the guards once he realized he couldn't bribe his way out. Peter told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to save the footage of Flash in the same folder as he put the intern in.

Pepper came racing into the room while holding Morgan and found Peter. She told Morgan to run to him, and she did. She gave his sister a big hug and kissed her forehead. Peter didn't notice but all sounds ceased as everyone noticed the interaction.

"Hey, sis, Mom. What's up?" he said, rolling his sleeve up to wipe his eyes and cheeks. Pepper hugged her son and held him, rocking him back and forth. She was soothing him. 

"I know you miss Tony. We all do, Peter. You know, you were the reason he worked on the time travel device? When he came back from Titan, all he did was look at the picture of you guys," said the current CEO. Peter could hear every word very clearly. Almost too clearly...

He realized everyone had quieted, listening to every word they said, wondering why Pepper knew a high school kid, and why he called them mom and sis. The answer was just out of reach.

"What triggered it?" she asked her son. She needed to know because then she could help him.

"It was an assignment. We have to write a... a full page on him," He said, sniffling. He didn't want to do it, not because he was a bad student, but because last time it had ended with his panic attack lasting for an hour. He went through the memories of Titan and at the compound, where he was. He could see the life leaving Tony's eyes, and remembered fading in Tony's arms. 

"I can talk to your teacher," said the mother, soothing her upset son. She did as she promised, and the teacher questioned why Peter was exempt from it. Why one of her students knew the Starks so well. 

Pepper went into the teacher's ears, and in a low voice, almost like a hiss, said: "Peter did more to save people than you did, on both nights of the battle. Peter was on the battlefield when the snap happened and dusted in his father's arms. So, if he does this assignment, he will end up breaking down, and I don't want that to happen to MY son! I think my son knows about the battle he gave his life in, so he should not have to do that assignment if that is the only purpose!" Pepper was yelling at the end. Peter was ugging Morgan, tears slightly soaking the younger's sleeve.

"Hey, Morgan, let's go to my room," Peter said softly. He knew things would be getting dirty as he saw Pepper activate he com link that Avengers had on at all times now. Peter had to take it off because of how loud she was yelling at the guy. He wouldn't be surprised if his whole class knew. "I kinda stressed, I might go for a swing. Want to come?" offered the brother.

"Yeah, thanks брат паук (Spider Brother). Can we go by the old tower?" asked the younger sister. Peter had distinctly remembered working a suit for when she was older, and Iron-Suit.

"Of course, I'll go get my nanotech suit." Peter rushed towards the elevator and went up to his room. It was next to Vision and Sam, so that was nice. Peter put on his suit then went trough the vents to surprise Morgan. He saw her looking at the elevator and saw his chance. He opened the vent and dropped down behind her. He walked around, scaring her, and held his hand out. 

"One ride to the old Avengers' Tower, "said Peter. Mogan hopped on his back and some add-ons Peter added to the suit formed around her arms and legs, ensuring she wouldn't fall. He asked E.D.I.T.H. to open the window right next to him and she did, and Peter hopped out. He swung, and they both screamed in excitement. As Peter was swinging, he saw some cameras out, wondering why THE Morgan Stark was riding on Spider-Man's back. 

Peter ignored them and knew J.J.J. would say he was kidnapping her or something along those lines. Peter approached a very familiar building that towered into the sky. Peter stopped on a rooftop and told his spider-legs to let her go, which they did. Morgan got off her brother's back and walked towards the corner of the roof, and She sat on the edge and stood in awe of the tower. She stared there for a while, before asking her brother a question.

"Big Brother, did you really live there for a while? Mama said your desk was on the ceiling!" exclaimed Peter's adopted sister. She was super excited about Peter's powers, so he told her the stories he always did when she was this excited. He told her about his field trip to Oscorp and how he was bitten, to how his Uncle Ben gave him inspiration to become Spider-Man.

They sat there for another 15 minutes before heading back, and Peter saw everyone gawking at him. He set Morgan down and she walked towards Pepper, all excited. Peter saw Ned smiling and giving him a thumbs-up, so he took off his suit. It stored itself in his web-shooters, but Peter didn't think it would be needed this morning. He was fully clothed underneath and walked towards his mom, smiling.

He could deal with it, after all, this was an end-of-the-year field trip, and Peter was going to MIT instead of Sophmore year at Midtown. He just gave the finger to Flash who was looking angry and about to open his mouth. He walked into the elevator, sister in his arms.

Yeah, this field trip wasn't too bad.


End file.
